


Born Sick (but i love it)

by SlimeQueen



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cumplay, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Somnophilia, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, just general filth, kind of at the end??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: Venom curls a slick tentacle over his nipple again, and Eddie gasps wetly into the silence of his bedroom, the noise so obscene it makes him flush in not-quite-embarrassment. Venom likes touching him when he’s asleep, gets some sick satisfaction from making Eddie wake up panting and covered in sweat.Or, Venom loves working Eddie up but loves getting him off even more.





	Born Sick (but i love it)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome fellow monster fuckers and tom hardy victimizers  
> Please don't repost my fics anywhere without my permission!

The thing is, Eddie’s kind of sick with it.

Venom works him up like nothing else, the symbiote’s amorphous tentacle-like limbs pressing up against his skin at the most inopportune moments, just suggestive enough for it to send a thrill of desire through him. On the crowded bus in the morning, Venom catches Eddie’s breath in his throat with a hard grasp to his thigh under his slacks, a hot pressure rubbing against his skin that stays until Eddie slaps his hand against his own thigh, red faced and breathless.

Then there are the times when Venom goes for it with reckless abandon, and Eddie can’t do anything but let it just fucking _consume_ him; the heat, the need, the _want_ \- as much as he’d been reluctant to admit it, he wants so badly it aches sometimes.

It happens mostly at night. Sometimes Venom’s got tentacles crawling all over his body before he can get a word edgewise, sometimes he’s half asleep, and sometimes, he wakes up to tendrils of the symbiote curling warmly around his limbs and he fucking _likes_ it. He’d say Venom’s more curious than anything else the first time, the fucker. It doesn’t matter to him that Eddie’s left shivering, sweat on his chest, heat churning up a storm in the pit of his stomach.

Tonight’s no different. He’d gone to bed after a relatively quiet night only to be woken up hours later with Venom’s appendages pressing all over his chest, unnaturally warm as one of the curling shapes envelopes a nipple in its path down his chest. His poor shirt doesn’t stand a chance, a tentacle tearing it cleanly down his front to reveal a heaving chest and peaked nipples.

The thing about Venom is that he knows _exactly_ what this is doing to Eddie’s body, and he does it even more relentlessly due to this fact.

Venom makes a slick tentacle curl over his nipple again, and Eddie gasps wetly into the silence of his bedroom, the noise so obscene it makes him flush in not-quite-embarrassment. Venom likes touching him when he’s asleep-maybe not _likes_ , but gets some sick satisfaction from Eddie waking up panting and covered in sweat.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He manages to gasp as a warm tentacle creeps over his hip, just shy of where his cock bobs against his stomach, already embarrassingly hard.

The answering voice rumbles from somewhere deep within him, “ _Not as much as you_.”

Eddie wants to protest, but the thing is, it’s absolutely true. It may be sick, crazy, even deranged, but the minute Venom makes a tendril wrap around his thigh, all the muscles in his body tense in anticipation, a flash of heat crawling up his spine.

Venom spends an inordinate amount of time rubbing over his nipples and hip bones, until his hips fuck up into the air without permission, until his nipples are hard and sensitive.

It’s only when he snaps a raspy “Get on with it,” that Venom wraps a tentacle around his cock, slippery and tight. The feeling is always so strange, unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Venom teases the head of his cock with the end of the slick dark tendril, rubbing against the underside until it throbs between Eddie’s legs, achingly sweet.

When it finally wraps all the way around him and begins jerking him off, Eddie nearly starts crying at how good it feels. Venom has no sense of pacing, jerking him hard and fast from the beginning, and it makes Eddie’s knees weak.

The tentacles over his nipples play with them mercilessly, making them perk against the slick warmth of the appendages, and Eddie’s back arches up against the feeling. He gets worked up so quickly with Venom’s insistent limbs all over his body, it gives him an inherently indecent feeling. Eddie’s never felt like such a _slut_ before.

The heat in his stomach builds as Venom’s tentacle keeps pulsing around his cock at the same frantic pace, his dick flushed dark and swollen, precum dripping a slow path down his shaft.

Venom curls thin tentacles around his balls, playing with them in time with the tentacle around his thick cock, and Eddie shouts, hips rocking up against the symbiote’s slick limb. When Venom makes a deep rumbly noise like a purr, Eddie cums way too fucking early, spilling all over his own stomach.

Venom keeps jerking him through it, a hard pulse of pressure over every spurt of cum that paints his stomach, and Eddie groans at the feeling, hands fisting in the pillow under his head.

It takes several moments of Eddie’s chest heaving and his thighs flexing and unflexing for him to gather his bearings again. Venom’s still got tentacles rubbing over the ridge of his hipbone and the crease where his thigh meets his hip, but they’re nowhere near as insistent as before.

The languidly moving tendril smears cum over his flat stomach, absently rubbing it into his skin. It feels odd, the slickness of his own cum against the velvety softness of the tentacle.

“Quit that,” he says to the ceiling, still somewhat out of breath.

“ _It’s strange you say that when we both know you don’t mean it_.” If Eddie didn’t know better, he’d say the symbiote sounds smug.

But Venom doesn’t do smug. He does persistent, and, on most days, the kind of intensity that makes Eddie’s life difficult in the best kind of way.

So, like the fucker he is, Venom wraps it cum-slick tentacle right back around Eddie’s spent cock, engulfing him in an unbearable heat.

Eddie’s back arches right off the bed, a halfhearted groan of protest falling from his mouth. It doesn’t mean anything- not really. They both know Eddie wants to be fucked out, to be used until his legs have turned to jelly and he has to tell Venom to stop in a voice so breathy and raspy that it’s unrecognizable even to himself.

With Venom, there’s no such thing as a refractory period. If his cock isn’t ready for it again, there’s a tentacle already splitting his legs apart, flickering against his hole, another latched over one of his oversensitive nipples, warm and suctioning in a way just short of unbearable.

Eddie’s legs are parted so far, they nearly hurt until he bends on leg to allow for easier access. The tentacle pressing against his ass pushes past the tight ring of muscle with only his own cum as lube, and _god_ it’s good, long and thickening by the moment, growing inside him in a way that stretches him out and fills him at the same time.

He has no idea how he’d ever go back to using his fingers for this after trying this out with Venom- the ever-changing ever-expanding tendril pressing into him almost brutally, punching the breath from his lungs when it begins slamming into him. His hips jerk automatically back against it, and it’s so fucking good, reaching every sensitive crevice inside him, pushing against every part that makes his mind _blank_ with how good it is.

And oh, his cock’s hard again, bobbing in time with Venom’s thrusts. Another tentacle wraps around it, hot and velvety and overwhelming, pulsating around him without mercy, and Eddie opens his mouth instinctively to cry out, gets another tentacle shoved past his lips for his trouble.

He knows how vulgar it must be- being fucked in every possible way by the slick black appendages protruding from his own body, saliva smeared over his mouth as he struggles to take the tentacle pulsing down his throat without choking, another ramming relentlessly into his tight hole, a sick squelch resounding with every hard thrust, and another jerking his cock, a couple of less-dexterous ones curled over his body, stroking his hot skin until he’s practically writhing. It’s a fucking sight, he thinks, a sick fucking sight, and he _loves it_.

Venom takes just enough control of his body to turn him over onto his knees, and Eddie barely has enough time to catch himself on his hands before he faceplants in the sheets, his whole body quaking finely. Venom doesn’t let up for a second, continues fucking deep into him, milking his cock for all its worth, and he can’t get a noise of complaint out around the pulsing tendril in his mouth, his lips stretched as wide as they’ll go around it.

The new angle lets the tentacle inside him press even deeper, and it feels impossible better, his hips bucking desperately into the tight grip of the tentacle that’s wrapped around it.

The tentacle inside him jabs insistently against his prostate, and Eddie’s arms finally give out, and he lets his upper body fall to the bed with a pathetic noise. Venom gets a perverse thrill out of that, having him helpless and incapacitated.

Eddie’s _this_ close to losing it when Venom retracts the tentacle completely. His hole clenches around empty air, needy and fucked out. “ _You’re too dry_.” Venom comments.

Not really, Eddie thinks back, but he knows the symbiote is right. The drag and burn sensation was getting a bit too much, but he’s too shaky-limbed to reach for the lube all the way across the bed in his nightstand. He pushes himself up on weak arms, chances a look backwards.

It turns out he needn’t have bothered with the lube, because Venom’s face is manifesting over his body, all sharp teeth and long slick tongue and- _oh._

Eddie shuts his eyes tight as Venom’s tongue flickers over the crevice of his ass, not hesitant in the slightest. It rubs teasingly over his needy entrance, and Eddie clenches on instinct.

 _“This will suffice_ ,” Venom decides, and if Eddie didn’t know him better, he’d say the alien sounds _smug_ about how quickly he works Eddie up.

Venom’s tongue finally pushes past the tight pucker of muscle. Eddie is caught between wanting to roll his hips back to let the symbiote properly tonguefuck him or crawling away, unable to bear the feeling.

Venom tongues deep into him, wet and filthy, and Eddie lets out a choked moan, fingers scrabbling to get a fistful of the sheets. It feels unlike anything he’s ever felt before, the symbiote’s long tongue pressing in deeper than any normal human orifice could, and Eddie gasps out a shuddery noise that sounds like “ _please_ ,” his arms trembling under his own weight.

Eddie is so close, it takes all of his concentration to keep from giving in, his orgasm one well-aimed thrust away from crashing over him. His hips are pushing back and forth without his permission, eager to fuck back against Venom’s dexterous tongue.

The tentacle around his cock moves in tandem with Venom’s tongue inside him, an endless push and pull that has Eddie crying expletives, his torso arching when Venom uses another thinner slick tendril to tease his nipples again. There’s a thick tentacle snaking around his waist then, holding him steady and in place. Eddie shuts his eyes tight, the sweet ache building in his stomach, and Venom’s tongue slides out of him all at once, leaving his ass gaping for more, his hole clenching helplessly around nothing. He makes an almost pained noise at the loss, but Venom is already preoccupied elsewhere, using his long tongue to lick a wet trail from his ass all the way over his balls, then up the length of his leaking cock.

Venom’s tongue is satiny soft, but at the same time, rougher than any human’s, and the little soft ridges in it make Eddie moan shakily, his hips bucking up, trying to get more of the feeling. His ass feels sorely empty after the monstrous length of Venom’s tongue, and the symbiote wastes no time filling him back up with another tentacle, now completely content to curl his tongue around and around Eddie’s cock.

He’s never been so overstimulated before, all his nerves raw and hot like a live wire, pleasure thrumming achingly through his body. His cock’s leaking a sticky mess that Venom wastes no time licking up, his tongue wrapping once, twice all the way around it. It’s like the world’s wettest fleshlight, his tongue engulfing Eddie’s cock completely, and Eddie shudders.

The need to cum again creeps up as a stirring in the pit of his belly, consuming him like fire from the inside, heat and electricity rising up inside his tensed muscles. His abdominal muscles bunch together when he tries to gasp around the

 _“Let go, Eddie_ ,” Venom’s voice resounds low like thunder, rumbling in his chest, coaxing and deep, “ _Let go like we know you want to_.”

That’s all it takes for Eddie to finally cum, his whole body spasming against the symbiote’s slick tentacles, hips fucking up into his tongue, and Eddie makes a noise somewhere between a strangled moan and Venom’s name followed by a chorus of _fuckfuck fuck_.

Venom, to his credit, swallows down every spurt of cum, his slippery tongue washing down Eddie’s cock and up his abs, the muscles flexing instinctively against the hot slick path he leaves on his way up. He moves along Eddie’s sweat-slick body until he reaches his fucked out, reddened lips, and when they open to catch his breath, Venom’s shoving his tongue in, obscene and bitter from Eddie’s cum.

The tentacle inside his ass prods inside him a couple more times, and it makes Eddie jerk from oversensitivity, a whine building in his throat, but thankfully Venom retreats when he’s milked Eddie’s cock for all it’s worth.

It’s hard _not_ to choke on Venom’s tongue sometimes, and right now, Venom’s overcome with something primal and possessive and dominant. Eddie doesn’t stand a chance, so he lets Venom have his way, long tongue pressing into every crevice in his mouth, leaving the taste of his own cum.

Finally, when Eddie’s a bit lightheaded and Venom’s satisfied the perverse nature inside him, they pull apart, Eddie gasping for breath, Venom dissolving back into him.

It’s all over as quick as it’s started with the symbiote. Venom’s not a post-coital cuddler, and Eddie’s okay with that. The mental presence of the alien is enough for him, and Venom doesn’t really get the whole _spooning_ thing anyways.

It used to scare Eddie at the beginning, being so loose-limbed and sore, his whole body drenched in sweat, but it comes with a warm kind of contentment nowadays. Venom knows how to use him up just to the edge of too much, leaves him with just enough sanity to be able to collect himself in a relatively easy manner afterwards.

The sheets are filthy, drenched in sweat and probably Venom’s saliva, but Eddie’s hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion. These little midnight forays always take more out of him than he thinks.

“ _Sleep, Eddie_ ,” the symbiote says- the closest he’ll get to aftercare.

Eddie likes this too. The way Venom wraps protectively around his mind. It’s indescribable as anything except warmth and darkness falling over his mind, Eddie’s own conscious nestled somewhere between the possessive folds of Venom’s that think instinctively, _mine, mine, mine_ , and he fucking _loves_ it.

Eddie loses himself to the endless soft darkness, and he’s glad for it.


End file.
